A New Kind of Training
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: A compilation of mini tests and exercises Levi puts his little Eren through. Yaoi, smut, pwp, explicit, slash, lemon, mxm m/m Eren/Levi Levi x Eren


Summary: A compilation of mini tests and exercises Levi puts his little Eren through. Yaoi, smut, pwp, explicit, slash, lemon, mxm m/m Eren/Levi Levi x Eren

Warning: This fanfic has graphic, **explicit sex** scenes between two males. If you are 15 or younger, please move along.

This chapter contains: Oral sex. Leather licking. BDSM?

Exercise in cleaning!

"Sir!" Eren Jaeger shouted, standing tall with his fist against his chest while his other arm was in the same position, just behind his back.

"I've finished my cleaning duty." He announced to Levi, who currently had his back turned to him as he was cleaning as well.

After a moment, he turned, looking at him with his usual dry expression. "I will inspect it. It better be spotless."

"It is, sir."

Eren held the position until he walked out of the room and then let out a sigh. Honestly, he was still a little scared of Levi from when he beat his ass in court. True, he had his hands cuffed behind him so he couldn't fight back and it worked out to their advantage...but even if his hands weren't cuffed, Levi still would've beat his ass.

So, he really hoped he was impressed with his cleaning! Another ass beating would not be ideal, especially when they could be using the time to learn how to control his newly found Titan ability.

"Do you take me for some type of fool, soldier?" Levi's deep voice hummed in his ear, right before Eren felt a foot against his back and felt the wind whistling in his ears and against his body as he found himself flying in the air from being kicked in the back.

"You said it was "spotless". Your work is lamentable. Do it over, Jaeger."

From his upside down, crumpled up position on the floor against the wall, he uttered throatily, "Yes, sir."

He didn't get how such a short man could be so strong...

After recovering from the kick from his superior, they'd both made their way to where Eren was supposed to have everything completely clean. To say the least, it really was clean for the most part. There were still a couple of places he'd overlooked, places that were apparently crucial to Levi.

He'd commanded him to scrub the floor on his knees with a toothbrush he'd found and a bucket of soapy water.

"Perhaps using a smaller utensil will make you pay closer attention to detail."

Levi watched him closely, much too closely for Eren's liking. It made him a nervous wreck inwardly, but he did his best to keep his composure and please him.

Little did he know that Levi wasn't watching him clean, he was really just looking at his ass. In the uniform, his firm bottom was out lined nicely in those tight white pants. If he didn't have self control, he would've smacked it hard enough to leave a hand print. Groped it and knead it like dough. Within a few moments, he noticed that the soldier was beginning to slouch and arch his back in a way that made a highly unattractive hump and not the smooth dip he wanted. Because of this, his ass was not high enough in the air to fantasize about.

"Do it _right_ , soldier! Put your back into it." He commanded, stepping on the small of his back to make it dip and his bottom elevate.

Eren made sure to hold the desired position the best he could, but it seemed that now his scrubbing was beginning to suffer performance wise. The youngster couldn't focus on both things at once. This did not bode well with Levi.

"For fucks sake, if I have to tell you one more fucking time to get your shit together, brat..."

Jaeger started scrubbing feverishly, frantic to please his captain. Alas, he just couldn't. The harder he cleaned, the more his back formed a bridge.

"I'll show you this once and once only. Pay attention." Griped Levi from above. Clearly, he was displeased by the tone of his voice, but his expression stayed the same. Dry.

Suddenly, he was upon the other, on his knees beside him. He wasn't cleaning, oh no.

Tying the cleaning handkerchief around his head so that it acted like a gag in his mouth, he rendered Eren unable to speak full sentences. Only nonsensical, muffled mumbling could get through the cloth. Well, that and drool.

Grabbing a handful of Eren's charcoal locks, he used them to make the man crawl on his hands and knees to a dusty circular mirror. Yet another area the titan overlooked.

"I want you to watch very closely. " He muttered, getting behind him as he glared into his soul in the mirror.

The captain yanked down Eren's pants to reveal dark boxers. Those too were yanked down to reveal a nice, round ass.

Eren was confused as to why he needed his ass out to be taught how to clean, but he couldn't say this didn't arouse him. As bored as Levi always looked and as hard as he beat his ass in court, he was still rather attractive. Plus, something about him asserting all this dominance turned him on...

He was not adverse to showing his tanned bum to Levi. That didn't go to say he wasn't a little embarrassed and caught off guard. Scarlet danced from the right cheek, across the bridge of his nose, to the other cheek.

Levi took both hands to pull those plush cheeks apart and once his coral, winking hole was on display, he used a thumb to rub at it. This hole, it pleased him.

The touch pleased Eren too, as he gave a light groan accompanied by a hip wiggle to show his appreciation.

Levi couldn't help but to toy with it. It was like he was teasing himself by denying himself the pleasure of putting his tongue to it immediately. His thumb dipped into his hole until it reached the knuckle. He loved the way it just sucked him in, as if it was needy. Hungry. Desperate to be filled. It was tight, like a boa constrictor trying to squeeze the life out of him.

 _Fuck._

But enough playing around. There was a lesson that needed to be taught here. He removed his thumb, but only so he could lick his soldier's hole. The tongue was flat again his hole, applying pressure to it for a couple seconds, threatening to enter only to glide upwards.

The slow, torturous yet delicious licking was driving him wild. With his eyes fluttering, toes curling, it was hard to concentrate. Levi kept it up for a while, but each time he added more and more pressure until the tip of his tongue would enter him. He'd pull it out only when he'd been satisfied with the large dose of his taste and let it dance around the puckered skin. He was never really satisfied, he needed to keep coming back for another dose. So he'd thrust his tongue in and out of him, getting deeper and deeper each time. Only a thin line of saliva would connect them together when he pulled out.

His mouth traveled down to his balls where he performed an open mouth kiss upon the smooth sack. He then curled his tongue around it, making it envelope each ball at a time. Both were pulled into his blazing mouth to be sucked on and released with a wet plop only moments later. Eren's taste was exquisite, but the milky elixir he'd soon be letting out was what he was really after. When he exploded, which he would, he would make sure himself and Eren were spotless. This was what he was going to use to show him how to get a cleaning job done right. This might've been the only way to get his absolute attention, Levi was sure of it.

After his balls were licked, slicked and shiny with saliva, he began licking his way down his dangling cock. From the base, he made his way all the way to the head where he curled his tongue around the head. His tongue settled there for a moment, letting the heat and wetness snake up the rest of his cock. Levi, keeping his tongue wrapped around the appendage, he moved upwards. He didn't use his hands just yet, just the skill of his wet, wriggly muscle.

Eren couldn't help but to moan at the feeling of his soft, wet tongue moving up his hardened dick like this. It was still slow and torturous. With how the mirror was angled, he could see it all. Better yet, he could watch and _fee_ l it all. At the same time. Damn, that tongue was magical. Nothing but pleasure washed over him in gigantic, smothering waves. It was a good thing Levi gagged him. He really started moaning as much as he could when he began using the tip of his tongue to play with the slit on the tip of his dick. It was sensitive. This movement was fast and he loved it. The cloth gag was becoming very damp.

Jaeger was trembling at this point. Just a tongue could bring his body into a tremor? He wouldn't have believed it if it hadn't been happening to him this very moment. Levi had worked him up and now, now it was time for the big finale.

With no hesitation, no warning, he used his hand to pull the titan's length behind him, took Jaeger's leaking dick into his calescent mouth and started suckling very lightly. The casual sucks made the most sinful of sounds, though. Slurping, sipping and sloshing filled Eren's ears and turned him on twice as much.

Since he was sucking him off from behind, his nose was pressed into his balls more often than not when he took damn near all of his inches into his throat. That extra touch was odd, but any touch was delightful when it came to his sensitive sack. Being deepthroated and then having something massage his balls ontop of that was damn near overkill.

Not even once did Levi gag! Perhaps it was the position, perhaps it was practice, Eren wasn't sure. What he was sure of was that he was going to cum soon. Fuck, he was twitching, _pulsing_ in Levi's mouth. It was a good thing Levi thought to gag him. He could only imagine how loud he'd be without it.

How often did he do this? He was too damn skilled...

He must practice on the Commander alot. The thought- the image-of those two doing these types of things made Jaeger groan. Eren wasn't dumb enough to ask him about it, though. That was a death wish.

Levi crept a hand up his leg and onto the Eren's bubble butt. He stuck a couple fingers inside of him, until they couldn't go any further. He pushed them in when he allowed Eren's cock to slip out of his mouth until only the head was left. He pulled them out when he swallowed his cock.

Jaeger had managed to barely cling onto his sanity, had barely managed to stop himself from cumming. He had been doing somewhat okay. That was, until Levi took his entire cock into his throat, swallowed around him and shoved his fingers into him at the same time. He couldn't hold on after that.

With a muffled call of Levi's name, he came.

Cruelly, Levi pulled away his fingers and pulled his dick out of his mouth until only the tip was just barely touching his tongue. The boy squirted his seed right onto it. Levi waited until it was all deposited before he swallowed it all like a fine wine. And even after that was done, he sucked Eren dry! He licked up any cum he hadn't drank, he licked up his own saliva and he gave one last lick to Eren's hole.

Not a single drop was wasted. There wasn't even a trace of the act they just performed. Jaeger himself was surprised!

" _That_ is how you _clean_ , brat. I did it with just. My. Tongue. Now, show me what you've learned. Start with my boots."

Face contorted into a mortified expression, he could only weakly deny the order after having pulled the gag off his own face.

"B-but, Sir..."

One look from his superior sent him scrambling to follow the embarrassing order. He spun around to face a now standing Levi and looked down at his boots. For the most part, they already looked clean. He wasn't sure why he was wanting him to partake in such a degrading act.

He followed his orders, though, starting with the right boot. He bet he looked like a dog right now, on his hands and knees, licking shoes as if they were his favorite things. He didn't want to give Levi another reason to be angry with him, and he just wanted to get this over with to be honest. He looked up at him occasionally, to see if his expression had changed. Levi still looked bored, but he was wearing a very light smirk on his lips. The soldier only moved onto the next boot when he was sure the first had been spotless, sparkling even. He cleaned those boots until Levi ordered him to stop. The captain shifted his boot underneath his chin and used it to lift Jaeger's head to about crotch height. Using a hand, he pushed his cheek against his crotch and sighed. Having sucked his cock, rimmed him and then watched his tongue glide all along his boots had given the captain a real hard on.

Eren could smell his arousal through his jeans.

Levi pulled his cock out of jeans and pressed the tip against the soldier's lips.

"Now, lick my cock clean, you piece of shit."

Having never done it before, Eren was sloppy. His teeth would often graze the smooth skin of his cock, but that surprisingly spurred Levi on. His hips would buck uncontrollably whenever Eren did so, he noticed, but that was besides the point. The soldier would, more often than not, accidentally gag himself if he took too much into his mouth at a time. Then, he remembered all the things that Levi did to him just with his tongue. So, he started to use it properly. He dipped his head down low so that he could get to the male's shaven sack. Though, instead of wrapping his tongue around each ball, he just took the entire sack into his hot little mouth and applied gentle suction. His captain had put his hands to work as well, he remembered, so he stroked his cock while he used his mouth to fondle and hug his balls.

To put his own twist to it, he would release the whole thing with a wet plop and then use the tip of his tongue in circular motions on the underside of his sack. From Levi, that earned him a shudder and a groan. But the superior grew tired of his hands just stroking him. He wanted to feel that mouth, so he pulled him up by his hair and pressed the tip of his cock against his lips once more. Letting his tongue slip passed his lips, he lapped at the head for a short while before holding his cock by the base, sticking out his tongue and rubbing the head against it nice and slow. That earned a deep moan from Levi, which spurred Eren on. He took about half of his girth into his mouth and wiggled his tongue along the underside. He then got the idea to press it against his cheek and allow his tongue to roam on the side that wasn't pressed up against the soft flesh of his mouth.

Now, Levi was the one beginning to pulse and Eren was loving it. He was really getting the hang of this and pleasing Levi was a great feat. When the time came, Jaeger did just as Levi had did, he let his cum settle onto his tongue before swallowing it all. He cleaned up every last drop of the mess he made, because boy, did he drool _alot_ and the amount of cum Levi gushed into his mouth was alot more than he had been expecting.

Arms folded behind his back and a smirk on his usually stoic face, on his way out, he muttered, "Good work, Jaeger."

On the floor, he left Jaeger there to catch his breath and wits. He would come back 15 minutes later to find the place spotless.

It only gets hotter folks. I pwomise ya. This was kinda...sucky.


End file.
